Roller Coaster or Roller Disaster?
by claupadfoot
Summary: Imagine your otp going on a Roller Coaster. Established Swan Queen.


**Hello there it's been a while since I posted a story I don't know why but I had this on my folders for so long and recently I've founded it and I think it's good so why not give it a try, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy this little thing. Let me know what are your thoughts.**

 **It's not beta readed so I'm sorry for any mistakes english is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unfortunately.**

* * *

"I'm not sure this was a good idea," said Regina glancing to the big roller coaster in front of them, "maybe we should just go to another game, darling." Emma smiled at her. It was adorable to see her so anxious.

"Or maybe you just need to hold my hand and everything will be fine. I'm with you, remember?" Regina smiled shyly. She felt disarmed every time she was with Emma. Everything in their relationship was new and unexpected. Almost seven years of a complicated yet amazing marriage.

"I know, darling. I'm just not sure I want to go in that thing," Emma laughed pressing her lips into Regina's knuckles. "Don't laugh at me, you fool! I'm dead serious. You know I'm afraid to heights." Emma closed their gap and pressed her lips into Regina's. She bit the brunette's bottom lip and melted in the heated kiss. "Hmm, this won't convince me you know, imagine if we fly away in that thing!" Emma snorted.

"I won't let you watch Final Destiny again, babe. It got into you!" she kept laughing and Regina smacked her arm, "Ouch! Okay, okay. But come on, just for me?" her puppy eyes gave all the strength left in the brunette.

"I feel like I'm going to regret it but okay, Emma. Let's go," Emma leaned closer and kissed the brunette harder in the lips.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks! I love you so much, you're the best." Regina laughed broadly.

"You're such a child sometimes, darling."

"That's why Henry loves me more!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"That's impossible, dear, but I'll let you dream. Speaking of Henry is he going to be okay?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, he's with my Mom and I think he's going to be just fine." Regina bit her lip in worry but nodded anyway. Henry was five years old. And say that Regina isn't an overprotective mother is a lie. They were too close, but Henry adored his grandma.

"Okay," she sighed, "let's go then." Emma smiled sweetly at her. They hold hands going to the line. It wasn't a big line for the rollercoaster so the waiting was going away too quickly for Regina's like.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited I haven't been in a roller coaster since forever!" Emma laughed and glanced at Regina's panicked eyes. They were close to get into the roller coaster. "Come on, babe aren't you a little bit excited at least?" she pouted.

"I haven't been in a roller coaster before, darling," said Regina in a hushed whisper. Emma almost didn't listen.

"Ooh, I didn't know that, babe. Why didn't you tell me?" Regina sighed, "We could always just leave then." Emma's tone dropped but her smile remained. Regina shook her head.

"No. We are going to get into that thing even if it's the last thing I'll do!" Emma snorted out loud and stole some glances from other people.

"That's the woman I married!" Screamed the blonde between giggles.

"Mommy? Mama?" came a little voice behind them. Emma turned at the same time as Regina.

"Henry? Oh, Henry, honey. What are you doing here alone?!" Regina squealed in panic. Emma glanced through the amusement park and glanced at her mother running to them.

"I think someone just sneaked in, huh?" Henry giggled and hid his face in Regina's pants. Emma got closer and tickled him till he asked her to stop. Emma leaned down and took Henry up in her arms. "You are a devil, mister!" Henry laughed and leaned his face in Emma's shoulder.

"I'm not Mama! I'm a big and nice boy! And I'm a pince, like Mommy says." Regina smiled fondly at him.

"A prince, sweetheart no pince." Emma giggled.

"That's what I said! Mommy, you silly!" Emma squeezed him tighter and hid her face in brown hair sniffing. Henry giggled and hugged her tight. "Mama, what you doing?" Emma looked at him with one open eye.

"I'm a dog and I'm smelling you, silly!" Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them. Her heart melted and felt warmer. A rushed Mary Margaret came to meet them.

"I'm so so sorry, he sneaked on me. I ran as fast as I could. He saw you guys and I…" Emma cut her off.

"It's okay. He knows he can't do that." Henry blushed furiously. The brunette handed her arms and took the boy to feel him closer. She felt protected in Henry's tiny arms. She thought she couldn't love someone else more than she loved Emma, but Henry was a part of both of them and the love she feel for him was simply inexplicable.

"It's fine. But you should know by now that he likes to sneak from our eyes, Mary Margaret." The petite brunette sighed and nodded. "Now I don't know if we should go to the roller coaster…" Emma waved her hand.

"Oh no, we are going. You promise me! Besides I'm sure Henry wants to see his mommies going up high in the sky, right buddy?" Henry clapped his hands and hid her face in Regina's shoulder smiling all the time.

"Yes! You going to fly up up?" he asked excitedly. Emma nodded.

"Yes, kiddo, up up in the sky! And Mommy is going to scream so loud you'll hear her," the last thing she said it to Henry's ear. He squealed in excitement and giggled. "I love you, kiddo. We'll be back soon, okay?" He nodded.

"Please don't sneak on your grandma again, little prince." Said Regina in a hushed tone. Emma was pushing her towards the rollercoaster.

"I won't," said a shy Henry. Regina muttered a quick "I love you, baby boy." And rushed to the get straight in the cubicle of the roller coaster. "I love you Mommy and Mama!" Emma waved her hand in goodbye. Henry was watching in awe.

"Oh God, I don't know if this was a good idea!" Emma looked at Regina's terrified eyes and laughed, "Stop laughing, you fool!" Emma rested her head in Regina's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here; remember in good and bad times?" Regina sighed and let herself get lost in Emma's words. "Nothing bad is going to happen, not while I'm here to protect you." Regina smiled fondly at Emma.

"My knight in shining armor!" Emma snorted and shook her head, "I love you so much, Sheriff." Emma kissed away the remains of Regina's fears.

"And I love you, my dear Mayor." Regina smiled feeling deeply in love. How she fell so hard for this utter fool she didn't know but it was the best feeling. The rollercoaster started to move and she gripped hard at Emma's hand. "Oh God, you're going to kill my hand again? Like when Henry was born?" Regina laughed out loud and leaned to kiss Emma. The kiss was slow and heated, their lips connected through all the feeling they share. Carmine lips melting with full bare lips, their tongues dancing in synchrony, making the world disappear in front of them. But a sudden rush of adrenaline goes through their bodies and it's too late to have regrets. Because the adventure has begun.

As slowly yet assuringly the cubbicles climb way to the top of the steep hill, looking to your side and see the ground below you inching away as you make your way towards the skies. As you reach the top, thoughts in your head are jumbled; fear, excitement, nervousness…As the train comes to a sudden stop, your heart is in your throat; you look to your front to see that you have reached the peak of the giant hill. A sudden silence hangs above the train as the riders prepare for the stomach-turning descent. Before you know it, your fellow roller coaster enthusiasts sway in the air. The speed increases by the second, the wind blowing through your hair as you climb up the bumps, feel the shakes as the coaster twists and turns, and fall down to earth and you hear Emma screaming in excitement. The excitement rushes through you like the water in a river. But you don't want to let Emma know that she was right. That it was going to be so much fun. Before you know it, the adventure is over, leaving your head spinning in a way you had never imagined. You climb out of your seat, legs shaking, and laugh in your mind; the mysteriously frightening coaster leaves you wanting more excitement.

"So?" asks Emma "Was it good?" Regina bit her lip.

"Can we go, one more time?" Emma laughed out loud.

"I knew it! Oh my god. You are fun after all," a slow smack comes through Emma's arm. She kept laughing and closes the gap to hold Regina closer, their bodies shivering in the cold wind. "I knew I marry you for a good reason." Regina smiled and smirked.

"Hmmm, what is that reason?" Emma bit her lip and leaned to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"The sex is mind blowing," Regina erupted in laughter and shook her head, "Nah, though that's true. But it's because you are that part of me I can't see in myself. You are the best part of me, and you bring out so much joy to my life. I'm forever grateful, Regina, to have you and Henry." Regina's eyes got suddenly full of tears. Emma always made her feel complete and secure.

"I think we're too gay sometimes, darling." Emma shook her head.

"What a way to ruin the moment, huh," Regina laughed and snuggled in Emma's arms. "But yes, we are the gayest of them all. I think one day we'll start doing rainbows instead of magic." Regina snorted. "There ya go, didn't know you could snort."

"Oh, shush!" Regina kept laughing. They crossed the line of the roller coaster and went straight to a giggle boy.

"Mommieeeeeeeeeee's!" screamed Henry while he ran off. Emma stood him up in her arms. "You both fly up up!" Regina smiled fondly at him and Emma bit his chubby cheek in response.

"Yes, we did! Did you saw us?" He nodded while cleaning his cheek, "Oh, are you cleaning of my affection?" Emma pouted. Henry giggled and gave her a sloppy kiss in the lips. "I love you, so so much, kiddo." Regina's smile was bright than ever. There she was the ex-former Evil Queen with the Savior and their son, having a normal day, even when their lives weren't exactly normal.

"I wanna go to the roder coister!" Emma laughed at Henry's effort.

"Roller coaster, dear." Regina leaned to kiss Henry in his head, "You can't go right now, baby, it's for big people." Henry frowned and folded his little arms.

"I'm a big boy! I can go! I wanna go Mommy!" he pouted and some tears were visible in his eyes. Emma dropped him from her arms and laid him on the ground, kneeling at his height.

"You are a big boy, kiddo. But that roller coaster there," she said signaling the big machine, "it's too big and dangerous for you, but I promise you that when you're bigger Mommy and I we're going to take you and we'll have lots of fun, okay?" He smiled a little but frowned again.

"I wanna go now!" Emma sighed; Regina kneeled too and took in his hands Henry's face.

"You need to learn that sometimes Henry we can't have what we want. I promise one day we'll ride the roller coaster all together, now be a big boy and give Mommy a smile," he fought the smile but gave in. Regina tickled him and he giggled.

"Okay, now let's all have an ice cream and go home, because guess what?" Henry looked at her with expecting eyes, all excited. "What day is today, Hen?" He bit his lip and frowned thinking, suddenly his eyes sparked.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Emma snorted at her kid's enthusiast.

"You got it!" she said, "what are we going to watch?" the blonde asked knowing the answer.

"FINDING NEMO!" Regina shook her head laughing and Emma smiled. Mary Margaret was gone finding David.

"Again honey?" asked Regina.

"Yep. We need to watch tons of times because it's my favorite Mommy." Emma look to Regina's eyes smiling fondly. Regina just kept laughing at her son's logic.

"That I know, baby boy." Henry smiled shyly, "We should go then, where's your Mother, darling?"

"She went to find, David. I think they're off for tonight." Regina nodded and smirked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" asked the blonde.

"Oh you know why, someone is going to fall asleep at the middle of the movie, so we will have time, alone." Emma smiled and licked her lips.

"I like you're thinking, Madam Mayor."

"Oh, you like more than that, Sheriff. That I know" they walked to the ice cream shop. Henry oblivious of the conversation his mother's just had.

"God, I can't wait for tonight." Said the blonde.

"Me either, dear."


End file.
